


Release

by littleladyyoda



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Counter Sex, F/M, Power Imbalance, Pure Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: Jess needs a release that Kendall is more than willing to give her.Jess Jordan/Kendall Roy
Relationships: Jess Jordan/Kendall Roy
Kudos: 12





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of an earlier story that has been lightly edited. I hope you like this new and improved version!

Jess answers the door in her pajamas, expecting it to be the food she ordered hours ago. So when she sees him standing there, his designer suit so out of place in her shitty apartment building, she lets out a small sound of surprise. Gathering herself, she manages to regain a modicum of dignity.

“Kendall, is everything okay? Did you need something?”

She mentally goes down a list of everything that could be wrong, but decides that she had, in fact, left everything in perfect order when she had taken her week off.

Kendall fixes her with a look.

“Other than needing my assistant back?”

Jess sniffs.

“I’m so sorry. It was…personal things.”

“I can see that,” he says, his eyes flicking up and down, taking in her messy ponytail, leggings, and pajama top.

She flushes, self-conscious.

“Do you, um, want to come in?” she asks, stepping aside.

He nods, stepping past her into the apartment. Just seeing him in her living room is surreal. Taking off his suit coat, he carefully places it on the rack.

“Let me just go and put on some…other clothes,” she says, starting to walk out of the room.

“No, it’s okay,” he says, lowering himself into a chair.

She tries, as ever, to ignore the way he looks sexy as hell in any situation. And, as per usual, she fails miserably.

“He’s your boss,” she mentally chastises herself.

She’s spent the last two years tending to his every need – taking phone calls, scheduling appointments, fetching coffee, preparing documents, carrying briefcases, taking notes, being a listening ear when things aren’t going well – and somewhere in that time she’s developed feelings that she knows are wholly inappropriate.

She’s pretty sure no one else, save maybe his ex-wife, knows him as well as she does. His likes and dislikes. The way he raps along to his favorite music. The way that he looks when he occasionally lets a smile flit across his face. His moods. The way his forearms look when he rolls up his sleeves. The way he puts on a tough demeanor, but, in reality, is deeply sensitive. The way he can swear a blue streak when he’s stressed or angry.

“Coffee or water?” she asks him, hoping that busying herself in the small kitchenette will alleviate the thoughts she’s having.

“Coffee would be fine,” he says, before segueing abruptly.

“Who is he?”

She looks down, embarrassed again.

“Was it that obvious?”

“Yes,” he says, in that pointed way that always flusters her.

“We dated for two years,” she says, simply. “It’s been an…adjustment. I needed some time.”

“What happened?” he asks.

“Oh, it’s nothing. He, um, decided that he needed to explore…different pastures.”

“So he cheated on you.”

“Yes,” she looks up and meets his gaze.

“So, you want me to have this fucker beaten up or what?”

A small smile crosses her face, knowing that he probably could make it happen.

“No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

“Well, he’s an idiot if he couldn’t hold onto someone as…capable…as you,” Kendall says, trailing off.

“Thank you,” Jess says, nodding her head stiffly.

There’s a moment of silence, which she finds painfully uncomfortable.

“I’ll be back Friday, I promise. I’m so sorry. I could come back sooner, if…”

“No,” he holds up his hand. “That’s okay. You take the time you need. But eventually I’m going to need my assistant back. I barely know what to do without you.”

She knows he means this in a strictly professional sense, but allows herself the luxury of imagining for a moment that he doesn’t.

She nods hastily.

“Friday. I promise.”

He nods, he head tilted, studying her.

She tugs her ponytail self-consciously.

“Oh, the coffee!” she remembers, turning toward the cabinets. Standing on her tiptoes, she attempts to reach the canister where, she remembers with a stab of pain, Brian had left it. He was so much taller than her; it had never been a problem. Now it was just one more painful reminder and one more adjustment to make.

She’s vaguely aware of body warmth at her side.

“Here, let me,” Kendall says, leaning up and easily retrieving the coffee container.

He offers it to her and their hands brush.

She flushes again, and busies herself with filling the coffee pot.

It doesn’t alleviate her nervousness when, instead of returning to his seat, he leans back against the counter next to her, arms folded.

Needing to fill the silence again, she starts to talk. She’s sure it’s all nonsense, but it’s better than letting her mind drift while in his presence.

“It’s so hard, after two years. There’s so much to get used to. He came and got his stuff two days ago. Now I barely know where anything is. Our friends are taking sides. My parents even say they miss him. And then, don’t even get me started on dating again. I kind of lost my confidence a little bit and now I just have to try to get it back…”

She’s aware that she’s rambling, but when she looks over at her he’s listening intently. He doesn’t look disgusted or bored, like she imagined.

“Come here,” he says after a beat, holding out a hand.

She hesitates, sure that she’s misunderstood. But his arm remains outstretched and, tentatively, she takes his hand. She has the passing thought that his hands feel the way she always imagined them -- slender, but strong and capable at the same time.

Gently, he pulls her forward and then, placing his hands on her hips, lifts her up onto the counter. She’s pretty sure her brain is malfunctioning both from the shock and from how good he smells -- something woodsy she could huff for hours.

He slowly nudges her knees apart, standing between them.

His eyes search her face, silently asking her permission, and she nods, still half in shock.

He gently slides her leggings off, letting them drop to the floor, and she sends up a prayer of thanks that she wore semi-attractive panties today.

His fingers slide inside, brushing against her. She instinctively places her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

She lets out a soft moan and a shiver as his fingers continue to explore, and her hips move against his hand.

She places a hand against the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. He lightly nips her bottom lip, which makes her moan again, and she can feel him smirk against her mouth. Smug bastard.

His hand speeds up, his fingers exploring her core, flicking against her clit, and sliding against every spot that makes her lower body clench.

She can feel his breath against her ear, her hands clutching at his shirt, eyes closed.

When she does cum, lights flash behind her eyes. The climax feels like five minutes, building in strength and then tapering off until she goes limp against him. She’s not sure, but she’s pretty convinced it’s the best release of her life.

He kisses her again then, softer this time, his hands stroking her jaw and neck.

She leans into him, pulling him forward, and her hands wander down to his belt, starting to unbuckle it. He places his hand over hers and shakes his head.

She looks at him questioningly.

“I’m not in the business of taking advantage of my assistants,” he says, softly, the low rumble of his voice making her shiver.

“But then why…”

“Because you needed it,” he says, simply, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you,” she says, a small smile crossing her face.

He gently takes her hand to help her off the counter and retrieves his suit coat from the coat rack as she slides her leggings back on.

“So, Friday then?” he asks as he buttons his coat.

Jess nods.

“I’ll be there.”

He lets a smile slide across his face.

“Good. I’ve---we’ve---missed you.”

She smiles at him and feels warmth spread through her belly when he smiles back.

“Goodbye, Kendall. And…thank you,” she says as he steps out the door.

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

“See you Friday.”


End file.
